Xeno Project Preview
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: This is only a preview of the story so let me know what you think of this trailer of this up coming story
1. Trailer 1

Xeno Project Trailer

Marcus: How can someone be punishing for something that they believe in. There is no punishment in a religion, culture, or even a belief in a different God.

(Drums beating in the rymthon of Lorde – Everybody Wants To Rule The World - From "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire" Soundtrack)

Marcus: But when you believe that a monster can be good, they will nock you in the head.

(Drums)

Marcus: Ripley destroyed the creatures on the ship to prevent them from spreading, and sacrifice her life in doing so.

(Thunder)

Marcus: Yet they clone her, but nothing like I have ever read.

(Drums: Welcome to your life)

(Jessica frozen in fear)

(Drums There's no turning back)

Marcus: I'll help not only to protect the species, but the people from the government.

(Instruments: There's a room where the light won't find you)

(47 chasing Jolten)

(Marcus Killing solider one)

(Holding hands )

(Marcus and Jessica giving each other a hug)

(When they do I'll be right behind you)

(Jessica shots an Aliensaur to help Marcus)

(Marcus gives a smile)

(So glad we've almost mad it)

(Marcus sees the massicure)

(So sad we had to fade it)

Marcus: Whos going to stop them from reaching us

(Everybody wants to rule (3x)

Marcus: 47 will and I'll make sure of that.

(Marcus body ship shapes into 47)

(47 roars)

(The world)

**Xeno Project**

**M: Violence, Strong Abuse, Mild cultural offence, Strong Language, Suggested themes**


	2. Trailer 2

Warning: I do not own any of characters from the Alien/Predator series. I only own the made up or OCs and the Alienasaurs.

Jessica: Whatever that thing is, its after one of us.

(Low rumble)

Jessica: But the truth is...you're hiding something.

(Thunder)

Daniel: We have the right to believe in what we choose.

(Drums)

Marcus: The government wants us alive.

One man

Johnathan: run

(47 jumps in front of Jessica)

One Alien

(Eery music)

(47 chasing Jolten)

(Jessica hiding from 47)

Marcus: You can't hide from it.

(Daniel opens the door that leads to 47)

Jessica: Why not?

(Marcus looks at Jessica)

Marcus: Cause he won't let you.

(47 roars)

(Eery music end)

Xeno Project

(acculle Rating) Rated: M Violence, Strong Language, Gore, Strong Abuse, Mild Culture offence, Suggested Themes

(School Safety) Rated T: Violence, Mild language, Mild Abuse


	3. Release Trailer 1

Radio sound

Jessica: If anyone can hear me, we are stranded.

(Thunder)

Jessica: There is something on this ship that doesn't belong here.

(Xenomorph roaring)

Jessica: I thought this was just a rescue mission.

(47 and the Alienasaur fight)

(Alienasaur roaring)

Jessica: I thought Jolten was helping us...

(Marcus screaming in pain as his body changes shape)

Jessica: But the truth is he's hiding something

(lights flickering)

(47 walking towards the hallway)

Jessica: He thinks he can control them, make them a biological a weapon.

(Jessica hiding in the closet)

Jessica: I can tell you...He can't...

(action music)

(explosions)

(The group running)

Jonathan: Run!

(Marcus changing shaping)

One Man

Marcus: You think you can just destroy them, because of how they act.

One Alien

Marcus: You think you can hid from 47...you can't

Jessica: Why not?

Marcus: Because he will find you...

(Marcus fighting Jolten)

(Action music continues)

Jolten: I see the devil in his eyes

Live

Marcus: Jump

(Engine Explosion)

Protect

Marcus (Xeno form): You don't understand I want to protect them.

Jessica: But who is more import them or our survival.

OR DIE TRYING

Jolten: Were going to kill the queen...

Daniel: You kill the queen then all hell is going to brake lose.

Scot: By gods

(music end)

Jessica: Its going to happen again... What my great grandmother Ripley had done... seems to not matter now. Right know its all about survival. Jessica Ripley over and out.

(47 roar)

XENO PROJECT  
rated: T for teens (Barely)


	4. FINAL PREVIEW NOTICE

(Wind blowing)

(low instruments starts playing)

Female voice: When a queen reaches its end…

(Predator kills six the queen)

Female voice: A new one takes its place

(Music starts to rumble)

(Ship starts to approaching Joltens Headquarters ship)

Daniel: You would be surprised how people mislead these creatures.

(Doors to the ship start to open)

Commander Jonathon: and what makes you say that?

Daniel: Because we may be their intruders.

(Music starts out calmly)

(Earth)

(Marcus knocks on the door)

Marcus: You must be the reality of the Legend women Ellen Ripley

Jessica: Yes, why?

(People gathering around)

Marcus: I've gotten permission from the government to go to the ship long missing and we need your guides.

Scot: What makes you say that we would accept this.

Marcus: Its just a quick in and out mission.

Jessica: You sure?

Marcus: Cross my heart and I hope to be stabbed.

(Ship takes off and lands on the Headquarters) Daniel Radio: Ladies and gentleman we have landed.

(Lights start to flicker)

(music stops)

Jessica: Whats going on!?

Knights: The lights are off.

(Lights turn back on)

Daniels: Wheres Marcus?

(Xeno roars echoing) Tyler: What was that?

(Map room) Jessica: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS A QUICK IN AND OUT NOT SOME ALIEN CHASE!

Daniel: You don't understand, we have to find a way to not only the survivors but stop the Xenos from spreading. Its what your grandmother would do if she was here.

(Music starts up again)

Matthew: I thought I told you not to land!

When a rescue mission goes wrong

Jessica: We need to find Marcus?

(Xeno walking into a vent in a dark ally)

Knight: (panic) HOW! ITS OVER MAN, HE'S DEAD!

Jessica: Are you done?

Jolten: All I want to stop them from spreading? And one creature is trying to stop me.

(Xeno running after Jolten)

(Music stops)

Jessica: Who is this creature?

Jolten: We call him…

(Jessica Hiding from Xeno)

Jolten: 47

(Drums STARTS PLAYING)

(Jessica grabs Marcus's hand)

Marcus: You don't understand I want to protect them!

(Jolten firing his rifle)

One man

Jessica: Your not a monster, you can do something they can't even do.

One Alien

Jolten: I SEE THE DEVIL IN HIS EYES

John: DON'T SHOOT!

(GUNS fireing)

(Xeno kills solider one)

(Music stops)

Marcus: I'm nothing but a wild animal

(Drums starts hitting hard)

Scot: RUNNN!

(Engine exploding)

Knight: What the hell was that thing!

Jessica: YOUR HIDING SOMETHING DANIEL!

Scot: GET OUT OF HERE!

(Jessica panicking) Daniel: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

(Doors shutting and locking itself)

Jessica: IF WE DON'T STOP HIM, THEN THERE WILL BE NO HOME TO GO BACK TO!

Scot: WHERES THAT DAME LEVER!

(Jessica Looking into a mirror then puts her hands on her face)

Tyler: GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF

(eery music)

(Jessica running from Xeno)

(Jessica, Marcus, and Daniel standing infront of a frozen Queen Xenomorph)

(Marcus's body changing)

Daniel: GO NOW!

(Xeno Roaring)

(music stops)

Marcus: You can't hid from him.

(Xeno walking towards a closet were Jessicas hiding)

Marcus: Cause he'll find you no matter what.

Xeno Project

_You can run, but you can't hide_

(Coming after we finish Life of a dragon III)


End file.
